The invention relates generally to the field of gas turbine engines. More specifically, the invention relates to an efficient slotted bleed deflector.
Current high pressure compressor bleed discharge designs consist of either a tube or a vaned deflector which directs high temperature engine bleed air into a fan duct. These arrangements often lead to structural problems caused by the bleed air plume impacting the inner and outer fan duct walls, exceeding their temperature limits. Bleed discharge air is typically in the range of from 800° F. to 1000° F., while fan air is nominally 240° F. Duct material temperature limits are on the order of 300° F. to 350° F.
It has been found that devices which use flush outlets cause inner duct wall burns because cooler fan air cannot get immediately downstream of the outlet to dilute the hot discharge flow from the device.
Attempts have been made to develop a bleed deflector which avoids the problem of inner duct wall burns. There remains a need for a bleed deflector which adequately discharges the bleed air from a compressor of a gas turbine engine.